La boda de Krilin y 18
by AvrilJuu Chan
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde el torneo de Cell, y Krilin quiere dar el segundo paso: Casarse con no.18 ¿y quien mejor que Yamcha para ayudarle? /En progreso/


**Quiero hacer esto hace siglos, ok no apenas se me ocurrio el mes pasado, empece a hacerla y luego se me olvido. Ahora que estan empezando a salir los ff de san valentin, me acorde de mi recién nacido :D **

* * *

Krilin y su novia 18 llevaban dos años juntos, luego de que el la persiguiera proponiendole darle un hogar para que no estuviera tan sola, ella aceptó. Pero Krilin consideraba suficiente tiempo como para dar un paso más, algo mas que novios, mas que super novios, mas que super ultra novios...esposos.

Krilin siempre quizo casarse, lo habia intentado con Maron, pero a ella lo único que le gustaba de la "boda" era el vestido que se iba a poner.

Le consultaria sobre la idea a su mejor amigo Goku, pero el ya habia muerto, asi que solo quedaba la persona mas cercana: el Maestro Roshi

"Maestro" -dijo Krilin agachando la cabeza y luego levantandola-

"..." -Roshi no contesto nada, estaba muy distraido con el programa de mujeres haciendo ejercicios- "uno, dos, uno, dos"

"¡Maestro!" -Grito Krilin agrandando su cabeza-

"Shh" -dice este haciendolo callar- "espera a que el programa termine" -y siguio viendo a esas mujeres ´´sexys´´-

"¿Mhh?" -Krilin se pone las manos en la cintura y se agacha para acompañar al maestro Roshi, se sienta al lado de una caja de pañuelos que acompañaban al maestro, y empieza la diversión (consecuencias de vivir con un anciano pervertido casi toda tu vida) pasan 28 minutos hasta que termina el programa, y por fin, Krilin puede hablar-

"Maestro ire al grano directamente, ¡quiero casarme con 18!"

"¿Y te he dado permiso para eso?"

"¡Maestro, porfavor! comprenda que ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y creo que es perfecto que nos casemos" -responde Krilin frustrado-

"Hm" -arregla sus gafas serio y sonrie- "Bueeno...si se casan podria tener un mejor punto de vista sobre ello.. -Krilin bufa molesto-

"¿Y bien? ¿me va a ayudar?"

"¿Y en que quieres que te ayude muchacho"

"Mmm ¡no sé! ¡que nervios! ¡nisiquiera se en que me debe ayudar!...podria estar detrás cuando yo le pida que nos casemos...asi evitar que me mate si no le parece la idea" -Krilin pone su mano en el mentón y en seguida la saca para dar una mirada victoriosa- "sí, eso haremos" -dicho esto, sale afuera y ve a su casi casi esposa volando devuelta con un montón de bolsas llenas de ropa.

"Mira lo que compre, tu tarjeta me sirvio de mucho, aunque se gasta muy rápido, yo hubiera preferido mandarlos a volar, en fin" -18 le mostro a Krilin la ropa que habia comprado agachada-

"Haha..si, oye.."

"¡¿Que es mas importante que mi ropa!?" -contesto molesta 18 por la interrupción de Krilin-

"Eh... ¿que quedo de la tarjeta?"

"Nada, ¿solo me llamabas por eso?"

"Eh..si, gracias"

"Con tu permiso, voy a guardar mis cosas" -se para enojada porque su novio no la habia dejado terminar de mostrarle la ropa, obviamente no insistiria a un ´´enano como ese´´, se va con las bolsas hasta el cuello-

"Bien...¡maestro Roshi!"

"¿Que pasa ahora?"

"Olvide algo muy importante ¡olvide el anillo!"

"Pero que tonto eres muchacho, ¿que esperas? sal a comprarlo"

"¿Usted no me acompañará?"

"¿Bromeas? el programa empieza dentro de 10 minutos"

"Entonces iré solo, supongo, me voy" -Krilin partió volando de la isla, queria casarse y queria casarse ya, lo habia pensado muy seriamente en la ducha mientras cantaba-

(PKrilin:...aver...¿a quien deberia llevar conmigo?... Goku no está, Ten dijo que no nos veria más y creo que es verdad, Vegeta no iria ni en mil años, Bulma ha de estar ocupada y necesito un hombre para esto...alguien que tenga "experiencia" alguien como..¡Yamcha!) -Krilin va volando rápidamente hasta donde Yamcha, esperando que no esté con ninguna mujer para no interrumpir el momento-

Krilin llega, y toca para ver si estaba Yamcha, para su suerte se encontro con él. Hablando por telefono

"Si, a las 20:30, allá nos vemos, adiós" -Dice Yamcha terminando de hablar con la chica que se encontraba en la otra linea-

"Hola"

"Hola, Krilin, ¿que deseas de mi?"

"Quiero que me ayudes con una chica"

"¿No que tu eras novio de esa androide?"

"Ya no lo soy"

"Ah...que lástima por ti"

"Ahora soy su casi esposo"

"Ya veo, ¿y que querias?"

"Que me ayudes, voy a casarme con ella y necesito de ti, anda, no seas malo"

"Ya entiendo, Krilin sabes que nunca me gustó esa idea"

"¿Que tiene ella de malo?"

"¿Que que tiene? Krilin ella intento matarnos"

"Vegeta tambien intento matarnos y a ti ni te importa"

"¿Como que no me importa? solamente ya lo superé"

"Entonces supera que Vegeta de verdad si quiso matarnos, 18 solo se divertia peleando con él"

"¿Y te vas a casar con Vegeta?" -dijo en tono burlesco-

"Ya, ya, entiendo, muy bien ¡siempre Krilin tiene que perder! ya ganaste Yamcha, ¿ahora me ayudarás?"

"Haha, lo siento, si te ayudaré"

"¡Genial!"

"Lo primero que debes hacer es comprar un anillo"

"Ya lo sé...¿que anillo?"

"Puede tener grabado algo"

"No soy muy original asi que seria solo_ Krilin y 18"_

"Que aburrido eres"

"¡Ya pensaré en algo!..."

* * *

**Esta corto, pero este podria tene capitulos. Iba a ser un Oneshot pero queria publicarlo ya y crei que me demoraria mucho. Lo hice con Yamcha porque Goku esta muerto y no puedo imaginarme a Krilin haciendo cosas de bodas con alguien más, si en fin ellos dos son parecidos, es más, Yamcha si tiene " . .CIA" con las mujeres, (vamos, ha tenido miles de novias a pesar de que a algunos les caiga remal) pues a mi me cae bien, y ya he hecho demasiadas historias tristes o romanticas (cuando digo romanticas me refiero a de angustia) (otra que es mi favorita y no la he terminado pero es muy angust, de hecho es de todos los generos) tambien porque Yamcha me cae bien, será mujeriego pero es gracioso el man, y me acabo de acordar de alguien muy importante (para Yamcha) ustedes saben quien es, no? Puar n_n que les digo, ¡dejen reviews porfavor! **


End file.
